grand_junction_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskindir Bekele
Player: Brian Character Name: Iskindir Bekele Kensai of Maturin, Prophet of the Harmonius Cabal Age: 35 Lifepaths: Born Noble, Noble Student, Archivist, Recluse Wizard Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs # We have rested up and resupplied before our trip to the Hellmouth. There is certainly some powerful enemies there. I will consult the stars in attempt to divine more details about what lies ahead so that we can better prepare for the journey. # My companion Gloomwing made it through the battle with relatively few wounds. He can be a great tool for scouting the area around us from the sky as we travel. I will attempt to train him in the best ways to keep us aware. I will first speak with the Malkir scouts as to the best practices for a scouting force and then instruct Gloomwing of these tactics. # Because the city of Malkir is so close to the hellmouth and the temple of the scouring flame, there may be lost information within the ancient tomes throughout the city. I need to spend some time reading and searching for information regarding the temple, it's dagger, and the hellmouth itself. # I have agreed to assist X in rescuing Y from the angel's. This is a very dangerous road ahead of us. We should speak with the Angelic Legion regarding some path to the heavens. # there are books regarding the beam within the library of Kharak Rozol. I must learn dwarven, so that i can return to the library and read ALL the books. # Coup in Ishtar for marriage to Ayesha (perhaps hire the Al Aloon angel warriors?) Instincts # I always read a book I have not read. # I will destroy anyone or anything that threatens the beam. # I always have an answer, and it is always correct. Traits # Driven Sorcery - belief 1 # Gifted # Myopic Ob for all visual-based perception tests # Affinity for books and scrolls ancient history # Mark of privilege # Trusting # Moral compass # Married to Ayesha (-3 ob to steel tests) Artha Fate: 6 Persona: 5 Deeds: 0 Stats & Attributes Wounds Skills Foreign Languages Known: Rhovesian, Shivanathi, Al Aloon, Dannon Skills Being Learned Enchanting -1/2 routine test from 6 month downtime. Spells Call of the Deep (derivative of magic whistle) Earthquake Eldritch Shield - 3/5 Practicals Shards Thunderclap Tongues White Fire - 3/5 Practicals Stoneshape - 4/5 Practicals Mage Light - 2/5 Practicals Resources Gear and Possessions Shoes, Clothes, Personal Effects, Travelling Gear, Writing Kit Stone's Throat - Pow 3 add 3, WS 3, VA 3, Long, +1 to Pow or Forte, allows 3 soaks to Maat'Uren spells/day Maturin spellbook: Eldritch Shield, Earthquake Black ball of dark hound essence Book of Ravana (taken by Ravana!) Metal Triangle Book Heron Book Sweet Zephyr Book Blood of an Innocent (slain by Maleki) Ravana's Ledger Medal of Emerald Sons Deep One regurgitated purple goo Property Cash on Hand: 14 Relationships 4rp - Mentor: Mosi Ndidi Idir (Rhovesian) Father Sonami - Armristar Inquisitor Eamon Finnegan - Danon pirate, impressed by my magical abilities Timbreza O'Malley - Proprietor of the Turned in Book in Armristar Juldam Spears (4) - Swore allegiance to us as atonement for fleeing during encounter with Raspic Stonewing - Gargoyle Companion. I stoneshaped his brain to be loyal to me. Player Notes Fertility Growth Potion: Lavender, Star Anise, Coriander, Mint, Mandrake RootCategory:PC Category:Rhovesia Category:White Tower Category:Harmonious Cabal Category:Burning Sands Category:12 Monkeys Category:Monkey's Paw Category:Church of the Singing Stone Category:Academic